Peter's Dad
by Maverick1997
Summary: Peter and Tony are best friends in Primary School until Peter moves away. When Peter moves back Tony's shocked at how hot Steve, Peter's adopted father is. Cue angst and slash. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone!

So here is chapter 1 for a prompt that I picked up on Avengerkink because I just can't leave this fandom, and this pairing in particular, alone. I'm by no means abandoning any other fics, just adding another to my long list of works in progress. I'll finish them all eventually! I swear it. :D

* * *

Tony ran as fast as he possibly could through the sunny streets of his best friend's suburb. He lived blocks away but took every chance he could in order to come and play with his friend Peter. Usually his parents were too busy to take him anywhere and Peter always wanted to spend time with him.

Chest heaving with the effort of running four blocks in order to get to Peter's house, Tony pushed open the gate into the garden. Peter would probably be in the back yard while his guardian, Steve would be somewhere in the house. This place was so unlike his own, less technology but much more open and more room to play. Steve always made time to play with Peter and Tony when they needed an extra person to play a certain role or just spent time with them when they ate lunch.

Steve was so totally unlike his own parents, they never spent time with him at all. Unless of course, they decided to take him to some fancy function or out to his dad's work. None of their time was ever spent playing with him and they barely ever looked at his inventions when he finished them. Peter was so lucky to have such a guardian.

Tony could brag that his dad was taller than Steve or more muscular but really it meant nothing. If ever Tony did brag about his parents, it was just to make himself feel slightly better and Peter always saw straight through him.

Peter and Tony had been best friends since kindergarten, inseparable for three years already. Every afternoon they would play together, outside whenever they possibly could and inside whenever the weather took a turn for the worst. They went to the same school and generally just played with each other. Peter didn't have many other friends and despite being quite popular Tony didn't have all that many close friends.

"I'm here Peter!" Tony yelled out as he ran into the garden.

No one was in sight but he knew that within seconds his friend would be out here with him. The door on the porch swung open and out stepped Steve, looking pale in the bright sunlight.

"Peter's just getting his new toys for your two to play with, he'll be down any second," Steve said, smiling widely.

Tony grinned back, lips pulled back wide to show off all of his teeth, including the spaces where he should have had some teeth. The door swung open again with a terrific bang and Peter raced into the yard, waving a couple of toy water guns in the air.

"Look at these. Steve got them for me yesterday! We can shoot each other and everything," Peter gushed in excitement before handing Tony one of the water guns.

The two bounded over to the tap at the edge of the yard in order to fill up their weapons and start their game. Soon after the two were chasing one another around, laughter filling the air each time they got hit with the water. The sun beat down on the two friends as they enjoyed their time together. Tony's rather gloomy memories of home drifting away on the light breeze as he enjoyed life like any primary school child should.

The game wound to a close as the suns dropped from its high position in the sky. Both of the young boys were lounging on the concrete at the edge of the building, relaxing after their energetic game. Glasses of water sat beside them on the ground along with a rather empty plate which had once held cookies.

"I bet we had more fun just then than any of those other guys at school did playing Starship Troopers on the playground," Peter stated emphatically as he stared at the grass in front of him.

"There's no way they could have had as much fun as that. It doesn't matter if we aren't invited to play with them, we'll always have a better time of it," Tony agreed as he glanced over at his friend.

Peter wasn't as outgoing as usual. To many others at school it seemed as though Peter was rather reclusive but Tony knew differently. It was hard for Peter to talk to people he didn't know well but as soon as he knew you well there was no way you would be able to get him to stop talking. Usually throughout their games there would be a running commentary about nothing in particular but there was always lots of noise.

Today had been different, quieter. It was certainly unusual and Tony wanted to know why there was this different, why his friend was acting so differently. It seemed as though Peter wanted him to go home, but there was no way that he wanted to go home yet. His dad would be home and undoubtedly would want him to go and work on another invention or learn some new maths. Staying here was always so much more pleasant.

Peter, as if sensing Tony's thoughts looked up from the grass, an anguished look in his eyes. Something wasn't right, something was wrong. What had happened? Tony had never seen this look in Peter's eyes before.

"We won't be able to play this again Tony… I have to move away," Peter said, eyes once again glued to the ground, as though there was something interesting there.

Tony stared at Peter aghast. They were science buddies, sometimes inventing totally new things when they met up. They spent all the time they possibly could together, they were best friends. Peter couldn't just move away, what would Tony do? He didn't have any other close friends and would be stuck at home all the time. He would have no one to talk to when stuff went wrong with his parents and he wouldn't have anywhere to run to when his parents didn't want him in the house anymore. This couldn't be happening.

Never had Tony ever thought that Peter would move away, that they would no longer be best friends. It seemed as if they had known each other forever, despite the relatively short time they had spent together. Tony had no clue how he had managed without a best friend like Peter and had no clue what he would do now.

"I… I'm sorry. We have to move because of Steve's work and there isn't any way we can stay here. I have to go to LA or somewhere because that's where the business has been moved to. I wish I could stay; I have no clue how I'm going to be able to make any new friends or what I'll do without you to play with. I tried to convince Steve to stay here but there is no way we can. I'm so sorry," Peter rambled on, knowing just how bad this was going to be for Tony.

Tony felt a wave of sadness come over him, followed swiftly by a numbness he had felt many a time before. It was the same feeling he always felt when his parents brushed him off, going out to fancy parties or jetting their way across the world to somewhere in Europe. It was a deep-set feeling of betrayal that spread it's way through his core.

He knew he couldn't blame Peter but where would this leave him now? He would be alone, he didn't have any other friends. Or, well he didn't have any friends that meant anything to him. You couldn't even call them friends; they were more like acquaintances really. Who was going to be there for him when he needed to escape the house for a little while or when he really couldn't do the English homework?

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Tony focused his attention back onto Peter. His friend looked really nervous and certainly seemed to be expecting an outburst of some kind. Really, Peter looked devastated and suddenly Tony realised it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. They would both be trying to deal without one another and who knows, maybe just knowing that one another were in the same predicament would help them through it.

"It's okay Peter, I understand. I mean, you couldn't help it could you? Maybe you'll come back sometime or maybe you'll come and visit."

The two friends looked at each other, sadness reflected in their eyes. This was their last time together. Maybe they would meet again or maybe not but they each knew that while they were parted they were going to be missing their best friend.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading, new chapters will come as I write them...which means slowly.


	2. Reunion

Hey Everyone! Here is the long awaited Chapter 2. Apologies for the long time between updates, I became very busy in November and December with NaNoWriMo and various awards nights. Good news is that I successfully completed NaNo and that it is now school holidays so i have time to write and update all of my stories. Enjoy the chapter! Warnings for swearing.

* * *

Chapter 2

Time ticked by slowly, science class dragging on like it had never done before. Science was a good class, one which he could actually stand. Today though, today he just couldn't concentrate. Peter was coming back, would be waiting right out the front of this very building, at this exact moment. It had been years, endless, dragging years since Tony had seen Peter and he just couldn't wait to see his best friend.

Finally he would have a friend actually in the same city as him again. No one at high school had ever made friends with Tony, his little intricacies and oddities putting many potential friends off. He had one, maybe two people he could call 'not-quite-friends-but-closer-than-an-acquaintance'. These two were Pepper and Rhodey. Still, he wasn't very close with them not compared to how close he had been to Peter. In seconds, just seconds he would be able to make a run for it and see his best friend again.

Tony's foot tapped the floor, just barely reaching it as he sat upon one of the high stools they put in the science labs. There hadn't been any practical component to the lesson today and he was bored. There wasn't even a way to be more bored than he was. It was all theory and equations, things he could practically do in his sleep. Why wasn't there anything more interesting at school?

Most days he would be longing to get out of the door, avoid the numerous jocks and make it home to his lab. Escaping the less-than-watchful eye of his parents was becoming easier and easier, especially considering that they would never bother him when he was in his lab. Whole school holidays could be whiled away in the lab. He would lose track of time, barely eat or sleep and invent the most amazing things. The holidays, they were always the best time. School just managed to get in the way of genius, that was all it did. Who needed English when they could do any mathematical or science equation quicker and better than anyone in the school? He could probably do those equations better than most employed engineers, for fuck's sake.

Finally the bell was ringing; Tony was up and out of his seat before it had even gotten through one full ring. His bag was already packed and he rocketed out of the doorway in seconds. If he ever put this much effort into sports classes he would have been picked for many of the athletics team. Of course, he just didn't need the subject so why put effort into it?

It felt like it took forever to make it to the front doors of the building but in reality Tony was there in less that a tenth of the time it usually took him. He hadn't been accosted by the jocks, he hadn't stayed behind in lab and he hadn't slowly sauntered down the halls to avoid the jocks. This had to be a record, possibly a world record.

He burst out of the front doors of the building and bounded down the steps, his head swinging back and forth in an attempt to spot Peter. His eyes were darting everywhere just hoping for a glimpse of his primary school friend.

Instead of being directly in front of the school where Tony hoped Peter would be, his friend was off to one side underneath one of the few trees that peppered the school grounds. His friend looked different to what he remembered, taller than him now and certainly just as skinny as before. His dark hair was longer now but nicely combed so it didn't look too bad.

Without wasting a moment Tony was engulfing his friend in a hug. He didn't pay any mind to the looks he was getting from the other students or even the glares he was getting from the girls. Tony all but forgot that this was his first hug since Peter had left. His parents never bothered to show any signs of affection now that he was old enough to look out for himself.

"Ooof, Tony, lemme go!"

Tony just ignored the plea and continued hugging his friend, just a little too tightly. This was the first time he had seen Peter in forever, he was allowed to have such a reaction!

Hands came around and pried his fingers from where they were clinging to his friend's coat. He stumbled back a step before looking up at Peter, a grin spread across his lips.

"Much better, I can breathe now," Peter joked, an answering smile on his face.

"Yeah, well I'm allowed such a reaction; you've been gone for forever. You haven't even visited me since you left. I've been all on my lonesome suffering through high school!"

"Tony you have friends, you haven't been completely alone. Plus, we've emailed each other every day since I left, that has to be as good as me visiting you once a year."

The rich high school student just pouted in response before huffing and letting the smile spread across his features again. This afternoon he had no plans to head back home, instead he planned on going to Peter's house for the whole afternoon and just forgetting about his parents for a while. It wasn't like his parents would care, he'd been to parties which had lasted 48 hours and his parents hadn't even noticed that he was missing.

"It still would have been better if you could have visited. Never mind you're here now and we're wasting time. We have things to invent, places to be and food to be eating. Let's go!"

"All this and I'm assuming you're just inviting yourself to my place?"

"Yeah, where else would we be going?"

The two friends laughed before leaving the school grounds. Tony had told Pepper and Rhodey earlier that he was going to be hanging out with Peter so there was no need to say goodbye for the day.

In primary school the two would always walk home with Steve if they were going to Peter's house, now however the High School was further away from the small house and Tony had a car. Peter found himself led over to a sleek Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. The car was a deep red and looked like a plaything of the rich. He couldn't quite accept the fact that his friend now had enough money to throw away on fancy cars and anything that he wanted to have. OF course it could have been a present from Tony's parents but somehow Peter doubted it.

"Hop in, she's a beauty."

That was all the invitation that Peter needed to hop into the car, sliding into the front passenger seat to admire the craftsmanship. The quality of the interior was superb; you would be hard pressed to find another vehicle with such fine finishing.

The engine purred to life and the two friends were soon flying out of the school grounds, Tony gunning the engines in order to show off. Tony was a rather good driver, even if he did say so himself. He could drive at high speeds and not have an issue with the control of the vehicle, which had nothing to do with the fact that the car was made for high speeds.

It seemed to Tony that his friend liked his car, one which he had bought with his own money. The Maserati which sat in the garage at home was a gift from his parents but he rarely drove it. Maserati's were all well and good but it was a gift from his parents who ignored him most of the time and then presented him with expensive gifts.

Admittedly some of the money he used to buy this vehicle was a present but at least it was a present that he could put to better use. The car had been an impulsive buy but Tony absolutely loved the vehicle so he didn't really mind the fact that he had just gone out and purchased something on a whim.

He navigated the streets towards Peter's house with ease, the two friends not talking because with the top down in the vehicle it was hard to hold a conversation. This neighbourhood was familiar, Tony had made sure to walk down this street, or drive down it in more recent years, at least once a week. It helped him to get out of his thoughts and provided an excuse to get out of the oppressive house that was his home. Now that Peter was back though, Tony planned on spending as much time as possible at his house.

At Peter's house he would be fed great food and not expected to eat in a massive dining room on a much too large table. Instead he would get to sit in a cosy kitchen and a small table with Peter and Steve, talking just a little too loudly about his day and the experiments that he and Peter had performed. Tony missed the afternoons spent at the house and was glad that he would finally be able to go back to hanging out there.

The Lamborghini pulled into the driveway of Peter's house and the two boys alighted, picking up their bags and walking straight in the front door. Shoes were slipped off and bags just haphazardly dumped in the hallway.

"Steve, we're home!" Tony yelled out before Peter could. This house was much more his home than his usual house was.

"Hey Tony, hi Peter. It didn't' take you two very long to get back from the school. How was your day Tony?" Steve replied, moving to stand in the doorway of the living room where the boys had made themselves comfortable.

"It was alright, I spent the whole day just waiting until I could finish and see Peter again," Tony responded without looking over to the doorway, his eyes busy studying the room instead.

"Hopefully you weren't too distracted Tony, your lessons are important after all."

"Nah, it's fine. I can practically do this stuff in my sleep."

Tony could feel Steve's gaze on him, the customary frown probably fixed into place. He turned his gaze to the doorway in order to give his friend's foster father a grin only to find a sight that he definitely wasn't expecting. In the doorway was a very bulked up man. Blond hair short and combed perfectly, a chiselled jaw and bright blue eyes accenting the perfect body. This was not the Steve that Tony remembered.

Surely he would have remembered in Steve had been blessed with that kind of body before he had left the city. Tony remembered him as a scrawny man, scrawnier than what Peter was right now. Steve had been asthmatic, with a heart murmur and had been at least a foot shorter. What the hell had happened? Was this Steve or was Steve in the kitchen and this was one of his new buddies from the military?

"I'm Steve, Tony," the man said, practically reading Tony's mind, unless of course he had spoken his mind out loud again. A glance over at Peter told him that he had yet again spoken all of his thoughts out loud.

"Oh, uh right. Of course. Anyways, I really can do that schoolwork in my sleep, it's easy!"

Steve was silent a moment before replying, "Alright, just don't let your grades slip. C'mon there is afternoon tea in the kitchen then you two can get back to your science experiments-just try not to blow up the house."

With that the awkward atmosphere which had settled over the room dissipated and the two boys were rushing through into the kitchen. It was just like it had been when tony and peter had been in primary school, only now they were taller and slightly more muscular. They couldn't claim to be any more mature though.

Afternoon tea turned out to be sandwiches and cookies. Steve left the two of them alone in the kitchen, instead wandering off to his office to get through the paperwork that was waiting for him there. He hadn't expected all the extra paperwork that would come after joining the military, nor the way that the serum would affect his body. It was still odd for him to have a large body, one which was muscular and a thousand times stronger than he used to be.

The paperwork just couldn't keep Steve occupied though, his mind was too busy floating back to Tony and the shocked look which had passed across his face when he had seen Steve. The boy hadn't looked horrified but he certainly hadn't looked pleased at the way his body had changed. Steve put it down to the boy being shocked; however it wasn't a look of shock that had crossed his face.

Whatever it was Tony would sort it out and he didn't seem to be in a bad mood. Everything would work out all right eventually.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed. R & R please :)


	3. Sleepless Nights and Distracted Days

Hey Everyone! Alrighty so I watched Avengers again tonight with my friend and now we're writing fic. So, before any of my other fics are even updated you guys are getting another chapter. Lucky ducks! Well, I don't expect this fic to be very long, maybe just another chapter or two. Hopefully you all enjoy this chapter. Consider it an early Christmas present. As a return Christmas present may I please have some reviews? I'd like to see what everyone thinks of the story.

* * *

Chapter 3

Later that night Tony was laying in his own bed, in the vast mansion that posed as his home. The sheets were silky soft and the pillow under his head sank beautifully as he rested his head upon it. All this though, and he didn't feel comfortable, couldn't' get to sleep despite the time at night.

His mind hadn't stopped thinking about Steve, concentrating on the line of his body, the way his arms stood out against his shirt when he flexed. The deep voice which had reverberated around the room and the extra height that his best friend's father seemed to have now, kept his thoughts occupied. He just couldn't get his mind off of Steve.

Tony rolled over in his bed, eyes flicking over to where his alarm clock stood on the dresser. The red light showed him that it was three o'clock in the morning. He didn't feel like sleeping at all, instead he felt wide awake. For once though, his thoughts weren't on some new design or one of the many beautiful females at school. No, his thoughts were on Steve.

The afternoon ran through his thoughts again, filling up every crevice of his mind. Why couldn't he just get Steve out of his mind? Surely it should be easy enough, it wasn't like he found the guy attractive, or rather he found him attractive but just didn't like him. Not that way.

Urgh. His thoughts were just too confusing. His brain should just shut up already. Alright so maybe Steve Rogers had a hot body now, one that wasn't totally unattractive like his body had been before. Still, that was no reason to be preoccupied now was it? No, absolutely no reason at all so Steve Rogers could just get the fuck out of his head. Right out, right this fucking instant.

No matter how much he may have wanted it the guy wasn't going to get his perfect fucking body out of his mind. Damn the guy to hell and back. He was Peter's dad, admittedly a foster dad but a dad nonetheless. Tony shouldn't be thinking about him this way, no way, nuh uh it just wasn't on.

Tony rolled over on his bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. His brown tousled hair was spread out over his pillow as he shut his eyes tight. The inventor began to run a series of different mathematical equations through his mind as he settled down, finally dropping off to sleep.

School the next morning was torture. Tony was running on a serious lack of sleep now. For nights he hadn't been getting enough sleep, usually from inventions and caffeine, lately he had been anticipating the arrival of his best friend and then last night he had been caught up with thoughts of Steve.

If his morning hadn't started off bad enough after waking up hard after a rather erotic dream involving a certain military employee, it was just made worse by a severe lack of coffee within the mansion. Seriously, what household doesn't stock large amounts of the caffeine filled goodness that is the elixir of life? Well, apparently that was the Stark mansion.

After a truly horrific morning it could only be understandable that Tony wasn't going to be in a good mood for the rest of the school day. The only upside to anything was that Peter was now attending the high school and although he wasn't going to be in all of Tony's classes he would be in at least English and History with the genius.

The school halls were teaming with students as Tony finally graced the hallways with his presence. Peter had told Tony that they would meet at the front office. This was an area that Tony really preferred not to go near, not unless he really had to. The principal had a thing against him, although why Tony really couldn't figure out. So maybe he had blown up the school labs a few times, it was nothing. His dad had paid for all the damage to be fixed, no worries. Honestly, he was just trying to complete his science project well enough to get some extra credit. Science and math were the only classes he ever did well in anyways.

So it was with great disdain that Tony found himself in the administration area of the high school, waiting awkwardly for his best friend to show up. Luckily he wasn't kept waiting, Peter turning up only a few minutes later. It was lucky really, the administration lady was starting to become a little unnerving, what with all her staring and all.

"Hey Tony. Sorry, I was running a little late. Steve had a conference call this morning and he was going to drop me off but in the end he couldn't, the conference call was running late. Instead I walked, so uh yeah, a little bit late," Peter said, juggling his books in one hand, breakfast in the other.

"It's fine, I was just standing here being admired by all of the lovely ladies in the building. No hardship or anything. You know…I could have just picked you up for school."

"Uh…right. Maybe tomorrow instead? Steve had been kind of looking forward to dropping me off and all. Don't think he'll mind if a hitch a ride from now on though," Peter replies, offering a large grin before heading over to the admin desk.

Tony takes a moment to look around the room before Peter returns with his timetable. Nothing unusual was in the room, just a bunch of pot plants and a water cooler. The school honestly couldn't be more average and mundane if it tried.

"Well, it seems as though I've got English and History with you Tony. The rest of the classes though, I'm afraid we're in different class groups."

"It's alright; I figured we would be in a different science and math at least. Plus, you probably have some different electives from me."

"Yeah, sounds alright though having some classes together. Do you know where this science room is? I've got physics first up."

"Our classes together are going to be epic, trust my judgement. Science rooms? They're pretty much my domain; let me show you the way."

Lunchtime can't roll around soon enough for Tony. He hasn't been able to concentrate through any of his lessons. Not even the science classes which he usually enjoys can keep his attention from wandering. It's always the same place that they wander. His thoughts go right back to Steve, Peter's foster father.

Rhodey and Pepper are at their usual hang out on the roof of the building by the time Tony and Peter catch up to them. Tony had already memorised Peter's timetable, swinging by his last class to grab him and bring him out to the usual area.

The roof is a place that is hard to access and as such very few students go up there. Technically it's out of bounds but none of the teachers really mind the group being up on the roof. There's a lot less for them to meddle with on the roof than inside the building and especially in the cafeteria. After Tony's incident with the ovens in the cafeteria kitchen he's been banned from the cafeteria.

Most students remain outside on the grass surrounding the beautiful, old school building. The trees that are dotted around the grounds provide enough shade for the many students at the school. Tony doesn't care about shade, much more interested in the feeling of freedom that the roof provides. It's a feeling he finds himself longing for frequently.

"Where have you been Tony? I was expecting a text last night! Didn't you get any of my texts? I sent you three…or four, maybe five. Alright so maybe there were twenty seven but really, you should have just replied to the first one. How did everything go? Is Peter just like you remembered him?" Pepper blurted out as soon as Tony reached the rooftop. "Oh, wait you must be Peter. You are peter aren't you?"

The question is directed at Peter, half hidden behind Tony. He can't do anything but nod mutely as Pepper continues on, not letting anything stop her tirade. This is how Pepper always is and Tony has no problems just nodding at the right moments and mainly ignoring what she says.

"Just ignore Pepper, Peter. She's just a little excited at the moment. By the way I'm Rhodey, one of Tony's friends, I guess," Rhodey introduces. He's sitting upon some construction metal which must be boiling hot by this time in the day but he doesn't seem bothered by it at all.

Peter nods again, looking around with eyes that are wide. Tony smirks and takes a seat on a piece of wood spread between a few crates. It's one of the few impromptu chairs that the three have fashioned over their last few years at the school.

"So Tony, why didn't you text me back? How late did you stay over at Peter's house? Did you have fun? How's Steve, that's what Peter's father's name is right? Ooooh, did you make any new inventions? Did you make something that flies? You didn't break the oven at his house did you? Well, I hope that you didn't. I mean, that's why we eat outside now instead of in the cafeteria, because you broke one of the ovens."

"It wasn't broken it was just repurposed and the cooks didn't like how I'd repurposed them. They still worked, nothing broken at all," Tony rebuts Pepper before making a side note to Peter, "The cooks just didn't appreciate the humour in me turning the ovens into semi-sentient artificial intelligence. Apparently they don't need the ovens to be cooks."

Peter laughs, finally breaking the rather strict mask that his face had formed. Pepper smiles back, the grin large enough to split her face in two. Pepper's just a little excitable and really, it's just part of her rather lovable personality.

Tony sits back, enjoying the fact that his old friend from elementary school is getting on with his not-quite-friends from high school. Really, he ought to think about updating Rhodey and Pepper's status from not-quite-friends to friends or something similar at least.

Again, just as soon as he has time to think about anything than what is going on around him, Tony's mind becomes occupied with Steve. Images of his beautiful muscles, the body which had once been awfully thin that was now muscled and extremely healthy just floated through his mind unbidden. Jesus, he was really gone for the guy's body. It was kind of awful to be sitting here at lunch with Peter thinking about how hot Peter's dad was. Fuck, he just needed to get the guy off of his mind. Christ, how long would it be before his thoughts wouldn't wander off unbidden? Hopefully he can get control of himself soon; he doesn't want this to last very long. Someone could notice.

With a huge amount of effort Tony brings his attention back to the roof top and to the conversation that is flowing around him. Obviously Pepper hadn't noticed his distraction otherwise there would have been a bucket of cold water being poured over his head. Tony smoothly inserts himself back into the conversation, letting his unbidden thoughts to fall silent in the back of his head.

Tony enjoys himself that lunch, more than he's enjoyed himself the whole time he's been at the school. Finally things are feeling better than they had been in a long time. Everything is right again now that Peter is back in the same city as him, attending the same school. Now, all he has to work out is how to get rid of this attraction to Steve Rogers. Then everything may just be perfect.

* * *

Well that's Chapter 3, hope you all enjoyed! Not sure how long it will be until another update. It could be a while so no one hold their breath. R and R please. :)


End file.
